


Dutch and the Feral Child

by mcshaneholics



Series: RDR2 Short Stories [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshaneholics/pseuds/mcshaneholics
Summary: Dutch, Susan and Hosea find young John Marston after his parents disappear. They take him in and Dutch finds out he does have some fatherly feelings for little Johnny Marston.
Relationships: dutch van der linde / john marston (Father / Son)
Series: RDR2 Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014030
Kudos: 3





	Dutch and the Feral Child

Young John Marston was recently found by Dutch, Hosea and Susan. Johnny Marston—his father had abandoned him and his mother-a whore had died. "Well we can't just leave him Dutch!," Susan said eyeing him intensely. He was still unsure of taking the young child in. As it was, they had Arthur to deal with already.

Hosea was not helping much at all, "Dutch, it won't be much of a problem taking him in." "Arthur needs someone his own age to be around." Now Dutch nodded at Susan and Hosea, "I suppose we could take him in." "You're right Hosea, my sweet fox," "Arthur does need to be around someone his own age."

"You're right too Susan, we can't leave him either against the elements." Dutch wouldn't admit it, but the young feral raccoon child Johnny Marston was rather cute. Dutch nodded at Susan and Hosea. "Let's take him back to camp then." "I ain't carrying that feral child though!" 

Susan and Hosea nodded, they watched as Dutch swung himself on The Count. Then Susan swung herself on her black arabian horse Beauty. Hosea handed her Johnny, and Susan held Johnny so he wouldn't fall off while she galloped. Then Hosea swung himself up onto Silver Dollar. 

Dutch, Hosea and Susan galloped back to camp. Susan held onto Johnny still until they reached camp. Once they reached camp, Dutch and Hosea hitched their horses. Susan set Johnny down, and hitched her horse up. 

In that time, Johnny met Arthur. "Hello, wut your name?," Johnny did not know any better yet about how to speak properly. "Arthur," replied Arthur Morgan. "Who are you?," he asked Johnny. "Johnny Marston," he replied. Soon enough, Arthur and Johnny were playing with each other. 

They were running around camp chasing each other. After a while, Arthur grew tired and retreated into his tent. Johnny was holding his knees to himself as he sat under a tree. He was crying to himself, because he missed his mother and father terribly.

Hosea was busy on guard duty and Susan was busy washing the clothes. Dutch noticed Johnny crying and shook his head to himself-sighing a little. Dutch finished smoking his cigar near his tent, then went over to Johnny. 

"What's wrong Johnny?," Dutch asked him softly. He listened to the young feral boy. "I miss my mommy and daddy!" "Can you be my daddy?" By this time, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Dutch nodded, he knelt down near him. Dutch hugged him, and ruffled his hair softly.

"You know Johnny, I'll always be here for you m'boy!" Dutch led him to where his tent was. "This is your tent now Johnny." "This is your home now." Dutch read some picture book of Arthur's to him, until he calmed down. He smiled back at Johnny. 

Dutch thought silently to himself, he would teach Johnny like Arthur to be one of the best outlaws. He watched as Arthur came over and started playing with Johnny again. 

"Don't be too rough with him Arthur!," Dutch nodded. He went back to his tent to smoke another cigar. As he smoked his cigar, he watched them play. Yes-he thought silently to himself, he loved that boy-he just would not admit it to anyone. 


End file.
